


Drums- Bakugou Katsuki x Reader

by torulikes2write



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, I hate tags, Just read pls lol, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torulikes2write/pseuds/torulikes2write
Summary: My Hero Academia Band Auyou raised your arms above your head, “LET’S FUCKING DO THIS THING!”cheers even louder than before cam from the crowd, flashing lights violent.bakugou’s eyes widened as he clenched his jaw, “THATS MY LINE YOU DUMBASS—!” he frowned and turned to his spot behind his loud instrument.“but yeah. let’s fucking do this.”
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Drums- Bakugou Katsuki x Reader

“well?”

bakugou glanced over at you, twisting the drumstick between his fingers nimbly, expression bored except for a raised eyebrow in question.

you smiled, “you nervous?”

bakugou scoffed before a smirk played on his face. he ceased the twirling of his drumstick and stood from the couch, tugging on his jacket. “why the fuck would i be nervous, dumbass?” he reached over for his other drumstick.

you shrugged, reaching for your mic on the near table. in about five minutes, you’d be out there on stage, facing millions of people. with a smile, you made your way over to bakugou, “we finally made it.”

bakugou rolled his eyes, but took your hand, “let’s go. show these fuckin’ assholes who owns the rock community.”

you smirked, feeling his hand tighten around yours, “you going soft on me, bakubabe?” 

“didn’t i tell you to stop calling me that!?” 

“when do i ever listen to you?” 

he pulled you forward, down the hall of the back room until you both stood behind the curtains, waiting until the clock hit— it ticked. 8:30. it was time.

at once, the curtains opened. flashing lights nearly blinded you and the screams and shouts of love and support filled your ears and you took in a breath. the air was still yet cold and time felt as if it had frozen, all at once to make this moment perfect.

bakugou watched you out of the corner of his eyes, his lips quirking into a small smile. here. this was where he wanted to be. facing his fans, annoying as they were— screaming there damn heads off and next to you, the love of his life as he played his fucking heart out.

you raised your arms above your head, “LET’S FUCKING DO THIS THING!”

cheers even louder than before cam from the crowd, flashing lights violent.

bakugou’s eyes widened as he clenched his jaw, “THATS MY LINE YOU DUMBASS—!” he frowned and turned to his spot behind his loud instrument. 

“but yeah. let’s fucking do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i love writing little oneshots like this


End file.
